Paige's Diary
Paige's Diary is an object belonging to Paige Destiny. It is where she writes down all of her dreams, desires, riddles, darkest fantasies and other things. It is not unlike Ilia's book. The diary is written from Paige's point of view. Paige's Fantasies *I am always curious to know if one person could change the world. Therefore, I would like to see a world where Dodeca is in charge. *When thinking to myself, I wonder about if I became a slave. Therefore, I would like to become Swarma's slave who worships her. *There are parallel worlds that contain beings with different personalities. I would like to go to one of those worlds and meet my parallel self. *Does Darkness rule over Light? That's my question. A world where Vanessa has enslaved my family. Now, I'd like to see that! *The world has so many secrets to give us. I've heard of a an 8 year old witch that goes around eating older people... I would love to spend a day with her. *Every being has hidden potential within them, and Loren is no exception. I wonder what would happen if she unleashes her powers at full strength. Riddles *I'm no good with riddles, but I'm gonna leave some for my readers to crack if they ever get to read my diary. #Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk? #I'm a liquid but I can't be drunk. I can be a solid but I can't be eaten. I'm cold, shiny and precious. What am I? #I am a thief, and I take from everyone. At some point, I steal something from everyone, then I move on. I only ever steal one thing. What do I steal? #What gets wetter as it dries? Dreams *Someday, I would love to just retire. *One day, I would love to become part of Swarma. *I want to run onto a baseball pitch. *I want to enter the Gong Show *I would like to discover a cure for evil. *I want to jump the Mt Wario Gorge *I want to be a monorail conductor *I want to stop having the same dreams as Homer Simpson Desires *I would like for my sister Heart to come and see me once in a while. *I want to accend to a state above Angelic. *If there is one thing I want, it is for my creator's eye to stop twitching. It's bugging her and me. *i would like to become the Goddess of all creation. Challenges This section is a set of challenges for my readers to work out and understand. Even I don't know the answers! #I type at 30 words per minute. If I write a novel that is 266,877 words long, how many minutes does it take me to write the novel? #What metal was my robotic suit mostly made out of? #I have the Brainpower of four supercomputers,, I am the last stage of my evolutionary family, I share my typing with five other pokemon and I have a Mega Evolution. What pokemon am I? #I am natually 6 foot' tall and I weigh 136.7lbs. If I was shrunk to 8 inches and maintained my height to weight ratio, how much would I weigh? #A Wailord weights 877.4lbs and is 47'07'' in size. If it was reduced to the height of a Skitty, how much would it weigh? #What Pokemon is the lightest relevent to size? Clue: Don't think small. #What pokemon is heaviest relevent to size? #Which of these pokemon weighs more? Klinklang or Zoroark? #Which of these pokemon is taller? Houndour or Linoone? #Which of these pokemon does NOT weigh 121.3lbs? Golbat, Infernape, Mega Sceptile, Tentacruel or Ludicolo? #Which of these pokemon is NOT 1'08'' in height? Aron, Oddish, Cinccino, Chimchar or Unown? #Which of these pokemon is tallest? Milotic or Gyarados? #Which of these pokemon is larger? Dragonair or Dragonite? #What pokemon is number 464 in the Pokedex? #What pokemon is number 409 in the Pokedex? #Which gym leader owns both of these pokemon? #Which of these pokemon is faster? Garchomp, Mew or Emolga? #Which of these pokemon has higher Special Attack? Mega Gardevoir or Mega Alakazam? #Which of these pokemon has higher Attack? Sunkern, Burmy or Magikarp? #Which of these pokemon has higher HP? Omastar or Kabutops? #Which of these pokemon has higher Defense? Skarmory, Carbink or Leafeon? #Which of these pokemon has higher Special Defence? Ho-oh, Lugia, Florges or Primal Kyogre? #Which of these pokemon is NOT a water type? Surskit, Mudkip, Volcanion, Gorebyss or Dragalge? #Which of these pokemon is NOT a flying type? Gyarados, Flygon, Ledian, Honchkrow or Doduo? #What pokemon is the only pure Flying Type pokemon under normal conditions? Other Things *That Bayleef Bailey is so kind! She's the best person to confide in! *Dodeca is a great friend, but I see her as beneath me when I'm in my Angelic form. *It seems disgusting to most, but I feel a slight attraction to Swarma. Maybe her cuteness charmed me? *I am a huge nerd. I love video games and science. *I've never been happy since I was encased in my suit. I was feeling my best as a Kirlia when I was a rock star. Oh how I miss those days... *I am in a deep depression... *You know... I don't eat enough... Category:Objects